


[罗柯]The Shape Of Box/箱形物语

by Ark_Enoch



Category: One Piece
Genre: Inspired by The Shape of Water (2017), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark_Enoch/pseuds/Ark_Enoch
Summary: 上千个夜晚梦只做到一半便戛然而止，柯拉松忘记一个词汇，从发音到拼写到含义。是黑色的人鱼使他重新想起。
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Donquixote “Corazon” Rosinante, 罗柯
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	[罗柯]The Shape Of Box/箱形物语

**Author's Note:**

> *推荐BGM配合食用→SKOTT《Mermaid》  
> *阅读时间预计20-30分钟。  
> *是约稿短篇，完全是我流罗和我流柯，请注意。

这是个关于箱子的故事。  
也是他的故事。  
故事发生在‘很久很久以前’，以至于真相已经被扯成碎片，深埋于那座港口城市浊黑的沙砾之下，或跟随凝滞咸腥的海风消失，但如果要讲，我们必定要先记住一个事实：故事开始于夏天，也结束于夏天。  
而假如要再钉下一根针，让故事能以故事的方式被叙述出来，我会说——

“周三是素食日。”

早上不属于柯拉松。  
他的一天从来收喝空了的牛奶瓶的人踢翻搁在院子里的风车开始，十二点半，至少十二点，反正太阳已经照得大半个街区砖红色的屋顶都烫手，也把他从毛毯里唤醒。此时绝大部分正经人都已经去上班，或者走进他们自己的店铺，还待在家里的只有家庭主妇和老人，柯拉松毫无疑问两者都不算，他就是这么古怪。  
“……第二轮禁酒令彻查行动已经宣告结束，新上任不久的维尔戈警长……”  
昨晚忘记关掉的收音机在沙发上那堆脏衣服底下吵嚷，柯拉松拖着脚步从卧室出来，伸手去关掉，途中摔了醒来以后的第二跤。这无所谓，摔倒对这个高约九英尺七英寸的金发男人而言是和眨眼、呼吸同样正常的行动，哪天要是不摔才显得奇怪。  
他爬起来，关掉收音机，径直走向厨房。  
剩下的食物和碗盘一起躺在水槽里，一行蚂蚁由窗框下方小小的破洞钻进来，爬上残留着油脂的案板又搬运着火腿碎屑爬走，柯拉松在那旁边找到了他的香烟，皱巴巴的纸方盒上有一行西班牙语字母和光屁股的爱情天使，本地最易得的品牌，除了廉价和劲足之外没有任何优点。  
冰箱里还有几个鸡蛋，两条稍稍发干的面包和一点别的，他随手点燃香烟咬在嘴里，无视了面包，把其他能找到的东西都弄熟、切碎，混在一起丢进不锈钢制的盒子，不花三秒钟就决定了今天唯一一顿饭的菜色。  
接着他化妆。会往斯派达迈鲁兹北边跑的人们大多都需要一点儿独特的伪装，好避免被熟人立刻认出，丢失体面，柯拉松又在那有份固定的差事，所以必须格外上心。蓝色油彩挂在他右眼下像丛荆棘，拖向耳根的口红让他看上去像马戏团逃出来的见习小丑，到处掉毛的黑羽大衣是最后一道工序，由此开始他进入工作状态——虽然看起来和平常差不多一样糟糕。  
午后一点五十柯拉松抵达北边。乘坐公共汽车过去要不了三十分钟，但他选择步行，他穿过石桥走进扩建了七次的旧街区，从堂而皇之售卖杀人毒药的小贩中间挤过，惯偷和他擦肩，只摸出不值钱的两枚硬币，气恼得故意在背后提高声音骂‘狗娘养的穷鬼’，他置若罔闻。  
俱乐部门前堵着不少人，十七八个壮年的水手忙活着从拖车上往下卸什么东西，箱子，蒙着布，差不多十英尺长，边角剐蹭地面发出让人牙酸的金属声。一旁指挥的几人里柯拉松瞟见托雷波尔，立刻就知道船已经回来了，火烈鸟形状的灯牌迎回真正的主人，而今晚必定会有宴会。他脚下没停，加快速度走进冷气开得很足的俱乐部，拐过第一个弯撞上了抱着鸟笼闷头往前走的黑发姑娘Baby5，柯拉松印象里她还是一抬腿就能从头顶跨过去的爱哭小鬼，可事实是她跟着家族乘船出行已经有两年，枪在她手里比小狗更柔顺。  
思考不能阻止摔跤，他推了Baby5一把让姑娘不至于撞碎花瓶，自己却脑袋碰着了地板，就算弗拉明戈俱乐部里到处铺着地毯仍然痛到够呛，野蓟草的气味哄地一声在鼻腔里炸裂，成团的花和丝线揪在视野里，柯拉松差点看不清踏在脸边的那只鞋。  
“起来。”有人说。  
柯拉松眨眨眼，感到几根铁钳似的指头箍住肩膀把他往半空拖，不由自主踉跄着站定，多弗朗明哥抽回手腕，上下扫视笨拙的兄弟。  
“多注意点脚下。”  
他轻飘飘地说完就走开，丢下呆然矗立并且头痛未消的金发男人，红的软帽一半挂在脑袋另一半已经滑到耳后，随时会掉。  
午餐时家族全员久违地汇聚一堂，在多弗朗明哥的要求下这已经成为一种习惯，每位能拥有座椅的成员都被庇佑在唐吉诃德名下，他们共同庆祝新的地盘被插上旗帜，或者高声议论该怎样报复敢于对底层成员出手的不长眼杂种。厨师很乐于向主顾献殷勤，成堆的食物不停摆上长桌流进胃袋，觥筹交错间柯拉松没看冒着热气的调味意面一眼，弓着脊背从桌下摸出只纸袋。  
“……你在吃什么，柯拉松？”  
敏锐地捕捉到不锈钢餐盒顿在桌布上的那一下闷响，多弗朗明哥伸手攥住弟弟，向那堆卷心菜混合水煮蛋的饲料投去蔑然视线。  
周三是素食日。柯拉松早有准备，他抽出随身的笔记本书写，速度飞快，左手去夺回餐叉和餐叉尖端插着的一块滑腻腻的蛋白，把它们胡乱塞进口中，像怕多弗朗明哥要抢夺似的。谁会干这种烂事！多弗朗明哥被菜叶的酸气冲得皱起眉毛，退回去靠在椅背上，不再关注哑巴兄弟的饮食癖好。  
借口要为工作做准备，吞咽完属于自己的食物后柯拉松就溜出了餐厅。刚关上门他立刻咬住香烟闷头猛吸，缝隙里阵阵欢呼，是代替不在此处的维尔戈举杯庆祝，他知道烈酒会灌满每个人的杯子，在这片土地上它本应被严格禁止流通，可谁让现任警长就是唐吉诃德的一员呢？

唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥和他的家族是这座城市里最出类拔萃的那批，当然，是指身为人渣的水准。  
斯派达迈鲁兹从建成开始就注定与和平无缘。海流和风在此交汇，它勉强能算个水运枢纽，偏偏又是在三国的交界上，针对城市归属权的交锋持续了好几十年，无数心怀叵测的人趁机在此钻贸易法的空子大赚特赚，黑帮更是不会在瓜分蛋糕这件事上缺席。局势乱得像锅粥，但四年前一支势力以近乎蛮横的方式扫清障碍就此登上渣滓之王的宝座，没人知道他们打哪儿来，只知道一个疯子把自己的旗插在了无数尸体上，他穿着粉红的大衣。  
柯拉松身在此处则是个错误。他气息奄奄被扛上唐吉诃德的船——那会儿还只是条很小的蒸汽船，从他房间里出来后多弗朗明哥就宣布找到了真正血脉相连的弟弟，并且要让他接替维尔戈成为第二代‘红心’。对前者家族其他人没有意见，多弗在十余年前失去一个弟弟这事算不上众所周知，却也从没被隐瞒，而柯拉松的金发和个头的确跟他如出一辙。但后者可就问题很大了，包括Baby5和巴法罗德林杰这些小孩在内，所有留下来的成员都经历过一定考验，凭什么柯拉松一来就要夺走才空出不久的高级干部位置？  
他甚至还是个哑巴！医生明确地告诉多弗朗明哥有颗子弹从柯拉松的喉咙里横向穿过去打坏了声带，往后此生他几乎不可能再发出正常人的声音，孩子们扒在门外听到了这一切，扭头所有人都知道了。  
多弗朗明哥只是笑。  
众所周知弗拉明戈俱乐部是堂吉诃德家族的根据地，或者也可形容为老巢。白天它只是个供水手们饮酒作乐的地方，除了酒水价格能贵得死人也从棺材里直起身破口大骂，就跟旧街区的其他十五家俱乐部一样平平无奇，但在晚上，一些特别的人会从他们的船上下来寻找粉红色廉价灯泡串成的火烈鸟，大半个北海都知道唐吉诃德专门负责替人牵线处理来路‘不太好’的玩意，只要给够钞票，不问身份，不问来源。  
柯拉松那份固定的差事就是这么回事儿。  
走廊深处有扇门，把偌大栋建筑分成可以见光和不能见光的两半，一张木桌横放在门前，大多数日子柯拉松捱过半天在九声钟响后穿过闹哄哄的人群回家，唐吉诃德回来时他就得耗掉整个晚上，将近十英尺的个头蜷在旧扶手椅里，往纸页上写日期，再另起一行，写来访者的姓名。他从来不出错，只偶尔烧焦桌边。  
这应当被视作多弗朗明哥处理矛盾的办法，他留下弟弟，给他新的名字，却又不带他上船，不给他和名号相配的权力。柯拉松本人也似乎全无意见，甘愿做假惺惺借口下被豢养的一件装饰品，偶尔才拿出来使用，好歹他单看模样还挺能唬住人。  
天黑以后拍卖正式开始，确认最后一位来宾和女伴都落座，哑巴慢吞吞收拾纸笔也起身，在多弗朗明哥身后他有他自己的位置，唐吉诃德的少主偶尔向贵客介绍自己的兄弟，指头拍打着哑巴带妆脸颊，口吻嘲弄又怜爱——做作的怜爱——他说柯拉松，你都不知道我多希望你张开嘴巴发出音节，你可是我重要的亲弟弟。  
通常来说他能获得一声嘶哑的鼻音当回答。  
叫价、击锤，然后成交。拍卖会总很无趣，烙印可能该被评为当中最有观赏性的一环，虽然柯拉松从不这么认为。他凝视惨受折磨的野生动物太久就会感到眼球后方涌起干涩的烧痛，像他自己也是被从荒原上掠夺走的那方。  
今晚的压轴是一头豹，皮毛鲜亮，生有斑点黑纹。在主持人口中这一常居西方的族群野性极强，罕有被人类捕猎的记录，更别提生擒，五年乃至十年内它会是市面上流通的唯一一张完整皮毛，假若愿意耐心调教，也会是为主人增光的绝妙宠物。起拍价六位数，经过两只手就在后头多跟了个零，多弗朗明哥撮起嘴唇吮吸一串葡萄滴下的汁水，就在第二次木槌击落时，兽的嘶吼撕裂了会场。  
为了展示商品，拍卖用活体大多时候不做拔牙切爪等处置，仅注射麻醉，这时候却成了劣势。麻绳和灼伤困不住高昂头颅的兽，离铁笼较近的倒霉守卫一瞬间失去了整张脸皮。柯拉松看到兄弟坐起身，颈项和肩膀都向前倾去，关切地看着兽顶开笼门，但立刻，他又倒回靠垫中，爆发出响亮的大笑。  
“蠢透了！区区畜生——别在那发呆，换下一件商品！”  
砰！代替笑个不停的多弗朗明哥，有人开了枪。  
花豹跌倒在地，脑浆是粉红色的，因为跟血混合。拉奥G和迪亚曼蒂攥住它的前腿往丝绒的幕布后头拖，那野兽死得太仓促利爪尚未收起，柯拉松清晰地听见他们中的某个人因手腕被刮破而低声咒骂，一口唾沫啐出嘴角跌在豹的长尾跟前，并持续留在那儿，做了木头地板上一块扎眼的疮疤。  
他没吐出来，感谢素食日。

闹剧很快被遗忘，虽然可惜，但没人跑这儿来是为了看狩猎秀。拍卖匆促结束，客人们也分批离去，唐吉诃德家族排得上名字的所有人都被叫到一起，多弗朗明哥左右巡视，皱起眉头发号施令。  
“把钥匙给柯拉松。”  
几句关于钥匙的交谈发生在家族成员间，不情不愿的乔拉最终掏出来多弗指名索要的玩意，把它们砸在哑巴手掌心。然后所有人都散了，盯着地毯上两处凹陷的柯拉松被单独留下，喉头胃液的酸苦还很清楚，他吞咽唾沫，花费三秒钟才凝聚注意去看血缘上的弟兄，等待一句新的命令。  
“库房里搁着箱子，他们今天中午搬来那只，你应当看到了。”  
柯拉松点头。  
“很好，今天起你负责看守它。”多弗朗明哥说。“外面的事你不用管，这东西很重要，你只要确保它活着，完好无损——至少看上去完好无损，没人会为外观糟糕的玩意付大价钱，明白吗？”  
他再次点头。多弗朗明哥满意地咧开嘴，舌尖微微抵着森然白齿，柯拉松需要花一些精神才能不去想它切进动物的毛皮时是否还那么洁白，今晚的花豹不会被浪费，他的商人哥哥从不浪费东西，过两天拍卖名单上就会多张全新的地毯，价格不低于五十万贝利。  
那一大串金属片在腰间叮当作响，柯拉松挨个尝试，期间多弗朗明哥已失去耐心等待，返身去交代其他事。总算找到对应的锁匙，他推门进去，东西果然在那，搁在一地灰尘里，蒙着漆黑的绒布。他注意到几分钟前多弗朗明哥用了‘活着’这个形容，所以它是个生物。柯拉松慢吞吞地靠近箱子，俯身用指节轻敲，试图猜测里头到底装着什么值得多弗朗明哥刻意分派他来看守的珍奇动物。鱼？从海上能活着带回来的鱼少之又少，可如果是其他东西，用笼子盛装明显效率更高。  
柯拉松！遥遥地多弗朗明哥又在喊他，理由不重要，哑巴是不是立刻连跌带撞赶到他跟前才重要。截至目前为止柯拉松还没尝试过违抗兄弟，他立刻起身，裤脚却挂在固定水箱的锁链上，狠狠绊倒了他。鼻梁发出砰的声响，柯拉松祈祷它别就此骨折，忙乱中无处可抓的手扯破罩布一角，他得以看清身下是厚重的玻璃水箱，四边有金属保护，箱内除了水还有丝缕鲜红——  
两团黄金色的火焰在玻璃另一侧静静燃烧。  
火焰？在柯拉松为之窒息的瞬间异变突然发生，被禁锢在水箱内的东西猛烈地挣扎起来，力道极强，地面都跟着摇撼。以大约是今年来最敏捷的反应，柯拉松扯过黑布重新罩住水箱并跌坐一旁，他喘息，胸膛在衬衣下头出了点汗，很难说是因为受惊还是其他原因，他瞪着那只水箱，只是几秒，里头的‘它’已经不再挣动，那些吵杂如嘶吼的刮擦声也归于平静。  
可他记得，锁链，血水，还有那对眼睛——他总算意识到那是对眼睛——璀璨、锋锐、异常冰冷且纯粹，宛如满月倒映海面的，金黄的眼睛。  
心跳逐渐平息。  
柯拉松深吸一口气，走向门外。披粉红大衣的家伙被不愿散去的舞女们缠住，长指捻开一把钞票均匀地塞进紧身胸衣的沟壑，今晚他的入账有这些的几十上百倍，撒一点恩惠下去不仅能赚来感谢还能附赠几个香腻的吻，很划算。  
你到底带回来什么？等姑娘们心满意足离去柯拉松才尽量平静地用纸笔提问，这点好奇心应当还在合理范围内，何况多弗向来乐于展示他和他权势的强大。  
“只是条人鱼。”  
多弗朗明哥说，满意地看到柯拉松摔了一跤。

“我们会在月亮上跳舞。”

整个晚上柯拉松都在做梦。  
他坐在长餐桌前——那桌子铺了白布，很像是弗拉明戈俱乐部干部专用餐厅里的那张——只不过孤身一人。没有脸孔的侍者悄无声息地来回走动，用小推车搬来成堆食物，雪白的瓷盘统统罩着金属圆罩，柯拉松握着银制刀叉等待，两名厨师抬来一人长的容器放在他面前，退后两步消失在昏黄灯光照不到的角落里。  
盖子打开。蒸汽迫不及待地向上飘。在梦中，人是闻不到气味的，然而柯拉松发誓他嗅到成股的炙烤香，或许还杂着点什么，接近硫磺或燃烧过了的煤渣的气味。他的手自己动起来，指根按住刀刃向下切进去，粉红色的浆液淌出豁口，继而飞快膨胀成团黏湿雾气，被削薄、调理好了的肉块随之变形，拧成被一枪击中眉心的花豹的头颅，再来是两颗眼球，瞳仁金黄，被恰当地摆在几片黑鳞中间，活像造型恶趣味的餐后甜点。  
柯拉松想吐。他在那把高脚椅上奋力挣扎，脚跟却连动都动不了。一张嘴唇出现在旁边的座位上，没有附带脸孔，只是两片湿润的软肉，它亲昵而恶毒地凑近来，就有看不见的力量重新掐住哑巴的手腕，把餐具塞回他手心里。  
为什么不吃呢？那只是——  
轻飘飘的单词摔在餐盘里，他骤然跌落。  
斯派达迈鲁兹的六月是雨季的开端，每日天气预报的准确率也就从百分之五十降低到百分之二十，还不如隔壁老人有多年痛风史的膝盖。  
柯拉松被穿堂风吹醒，非常难得天还未亮，金发哑巴得以能在浴室里再额外发呆半小时，他用指腹蘸匀口红在玻璃上勾出一画笑容，眼睛却不由自主看穿它，盯着倒影苍白带汗的额头。  
你该什么都别想，哑巴对自己低语，用掌根抹掉了那片鲜红。  
正式上岗的第一个小时柯拉松不得不面对一个大问题：怎样安置人鱼。多弗朗明哥对宝贵的商品从不小气，他吩咐人们给水池重新加满水，那房间原本造来留给一条体长接近三米的两栖爬行动物，某位姓名保密的大客户却在它抵达俱乐部十分钟内就打来电话，它在夜色里被急匆匆接走，柯拉松只来得及望见汽车的尾气，还有兄弟似笑非笑的侧脸。  
总而言之，和连翻身都很艰难的水箱相比，柯拉松觉得池子是更好的居处，但他不知道真正要住它的那一位怎么看。按照托雷波尔的说辞，足足三管兽用麻醉剂被打进人鱼的静脉，就算还有意识，药性散尽以前，哪怕海啸冲起的浪淹没整座城它都别想动一指头，可昨晚的金色火焰悬在柯拉松心头挥之不去，他确信那些不是幻觉。  
他慢吞吞掏出钥匙，尽可能拖延打开水箱盖子的时间。几秒钟后，他倒吸一口冷气。  
人鱼就在里面，闭着眼睛。  
它——或者他，有一头短短黑发，鬓角延伸向下，正好与颈侧数条缝隙纵横交错，那些细缝都汇合到生有软骨的耳后去，缓慢开合，柯拉松猜测它们和鱼鳃发挥相同功效，能让人鱼在水中正常呼吸。虽然是水生生物，他的皮肤却呈现健康的褐色，一些线条盘旋着绕在他手臂和肩膊，勾勒出好像刺青的大片图案。从腰部往下，人鱼结实的小腹逐渐拢进一条修长鱼尾，那些鳞片大多是纯黑的，间或杂着几点墨蓝或深绿，尾鳍宽阔且薄，末梢像被火焰灼烧过，有不规则的边沿。按照人类的审美，他完全可以说得上英俊，并且是可归于野性的那类英俊，当然，这并不是让柯拉松吃惊的部分。  
哑巴看着的是人鱼的伤口。最大的一处伤在手臂，豁口可见利器切削痕迹，看起来很像捕鲸叉刺进肢体又被强行拽出，丝缕血液同水箱里的积水合作一块，腥得冲人。剩下的伤则什么花样都有：火把按在皮肤上的灼痕、鳞片被生生拔去的陷坑，可想而知抓捕过程中为了让他‘安分’人们费了多少工夫。  
柯拉松叩开打火机，又合上，连同香烟塞回裤袋。  
他单膝跪下，把手伸进冰冷刺骨的水，这次只花几秒就打开了箍在人鱼腕骨上的铁环，那东西跌落在箱底，钝重的一声。尽可能地绕过伤处，哑巴尝试用手臂拢住人鱼的肩膀和膝弯（或者鱼尾弯？），分量比预想的更轻，只要几秒钟，他可以不惊醒这个生物就把它放进水池里去，他能做到——  
事实是他不能。  
鱼尾脱离水面溅出不少水花，以柯拉松生来注定膝盖不得完好的体质，他几乎在站直身体的瞬间就察觉到脚下打滑，下意识地，哑巴收紧手腕将人鱼搂在胸前，就同一瞬间，水生的兽睁开金瞳，亮出锐如短刀的指爪。  
无事可做因而被其他人打发来看情况的Baby5正好推开门，她爆发出一阵远胜于男人落水巨响的尖叫。  
把自己弄上岸花费了柯拉松大概五分钟，打发黑发姑娘则需要更久，哑巴甩动钢笔费劲儿地在本子上写‘我没事’，单手牢牢按着肋下。人鱼精擅捕猎，那一击突袭差点给柯拉松开一个能从前头望见后头的洞，他本可以任由女孩通报给血亲，却鬼使神差只字不提，等她离去后才简单包扎。  
没有告知多弗的必要。  
柯拉松铺平软帽在阳光能晒到的位置，弓着脊背开始解决自己的午餐。他的指头太长了，做需要集中注意力的细巧工作就很笨拙，水煮蛋的硬壳扑簌簌从指间往下掉，落在水池石质的边沿，还有一两片挂在牛仔裤上。哑巴专心致志低垂脑袋，一截不见天日的后颈从衬衣边缘支棱出来，白得耀眼，他没能看见人鱼悄无声息地游上水面，如羽翼般展开的尾鳍将水体拨向两侧，因为Baby5又踩着高跟鞋跑进房，为他捎来熨干了的绒毛外套。  
“你可得小心别再摔进去，柯拉先生，”黑发姑娘从门边说，仿佛仍然心有余悸，“这家伙很凶。他们收网的时候我看着呢，德林杰险些被咬掉三根指头——它那时还瞪我！”  
点头，再点头。  
柯拉松直起脊背，就这一下肋骨间的伤又撕裂，腥甜味直往喉咙涌，他看着袋子里剩余的水煮蛋发愁，几个小时内恐怕再没有胃口吃它，又不想浪费，索性把剥好了（但坑坑洼洼）的两只杵在水池边上，拧身去再次更换绷带。  
等他回来时，鸡蛋不见了。  
人鱼喜欢蛋吗？  
这个命题被柯拉松写在笔记本倒数第二页，他连着一周煮比平时多一倍的数量拿去实验，人鱼一开始还照单全收，后来逐步减少带进水下的数量，最后终于忍不住浮上水面，伸手从哑巴掌心抓过蛋，三两下扒净砸在他脸上。柯拉松手忙脚乱捧住它，凹凸不平的一边和光洁完好的一边对比鲜明，他挠着乱发迷茫半饷，终于理解这是蔑视的一种。  
不过，以此为契机，他们的交流总算得以开头。人鱼足够聪明，很快便理解到金发哑巴并无敌意，也造不成什么损伤，只有柯拉松一人在时他不再潜进水底，而是饱含探究性质地审视男人，看他跌倒、爬起，偶尔点燃自己的肩膀。  
夏至前一天唐吉诃德的船驶出港口，远离多弗朗明哥之后柯拉松也不免放松下来，出于某种玩心他又煮了蛋，还拿铅笔在蛋壳上写下自己的名字，椭圆的小东西下沉，片刻后换成人鱼浮上来，捧着一小堆碎片。  
这是什么？人鱼用眼睛问。  
此时哑巴肋下的伤业已开始结痂，也改从长袖衬衫换穿较薄的圆领上衣，他习惯性打起手势，指腹绕字母划一个圈再指向自己，转瞬又想起人鱼并不懂这一套，只好跪下来，握住褐色手指，引导它们搁上自己喉头。声带损伤是后天的，柯拉松尝试发声时仍有气流吐出，于是一些震颤从皮肉传递向皮肉，重新被译成声音。  
“Co…ra……zon，”人鱼说，再三重复，直到模糊的音节也变得清晰。“柯拉松。”  
什么东西猛然在柯拉松的胸腔里动了一下。  
你又是谁？他怦怦心跳，耳根难以控制地发热，香烟烧到了过滤嘴也没发现，许久之后哑巴才意识到从这个瞬间起他再也不能回避人鱼与生俱来的知性，他被迫面对多弗朗明哥做下的又一桩罪行：唐吉诃德从海上带回的是‘智慧种族’，而非‘类人生物’。  
那起声势浩大的背叛由此埋下伏笔，不过还不是现在，所以拉回来，看看人鱼也握过人类的手掌放在喉头。柯拉松不是聋子，其实没必要，他听见成串浑浊音节从人鱼口中淌出来，勉强抓住最后一个转写在白纸。  
LAW，罗。

柯拉松把他贫瘠的生活全都奉献给了人鱼——哦，在哑巴拿着笔记本向每个人展示过那三个字母之后该叫它‘罗’——只要眼睛没瞎就能看出来。北海的秋天总不安生，家族出航的次数屈指可数，整个八月和九月，多弗朗明哥不停地收到关于柯拉松的抱怨，主要是他那爱犯傻的哑巴兄弟简直像扎了根一样把自己栽在水池边，不下十回差点淹死在里头（其实光年轻人们看到的就有二十次）。  
“随他去。”  
多弗朗明哥说，用满不在乎的口吻，并同时喝下第三杯威士忌。在他看来事情简单明了，徒有个头高大的血亲宠爱人鱼，还给它取名，一个什么也没有的可怜人从路边捡到小猫或小狗时也这样。  
可怜的柯拉松。只要他愿意，这样又有什么不行的呢？  
少主既然已经发话，就再没有人敢有意见。柯拉松一件又一件地往空荡荡的房间里填进东西：他的旧收音机、儿童用的故事绘本和矮桌，再来是所有罗感兴趣，而他能到手的小玩意。他们的手指在绿野仙踪的插图上滑来滑去，柯拉松用和之前一样的方式教罗习字；有时也完全不说话，只是听收音机断断续续地播放歌曲。  
他越来越不期待罗被买走的那天到来。  
仿佛上帝也听得到哑巴的祈祷，直到十一月份过了一半，‘识货’的顾客仍未出现。  
罗没被摆上拍卖台过，按多弗朗明哥的说法，情报压得越久越有价值，仅此一只的人鱼倘若露面露得太多，身价也会无形下降。柯拉松点一点头假装自己听懂，今晚是久违的宴会，警长维尔戈向来忙碌，这次也抽出时间前来送行。多弗朗明哥情绪高涨，就没有多余心思关注孤僻的弟弟，第一次举杯后柯拉松压低肩膀飞快溜出宴会厅，绕过半个俱乐部直奔库房，比起食不知味地困在人群中央，他当然更愿意与罗待在一起。  
“满月。”罗说，“在我的故乡，满月是特别的日子。”  
你想回去吗？柯拉松问，现在他的笔迹潦草一点罗也能读懂，这大大提升了交流的效率。  
没有回答。人鱼有时提及他位于遥远北方的故乡，全然洁白的水中城镇弗雷凡斯，他说十三岁时人鱼的孩童被刺上花纹宣示自此不再受神庇佑，要独力过活，又说人鱼们自有一套言语，可以和其他海生种族交流。到最后罗往往骤然闭口不谈，眉间笼罩沉郁阴霾，柯拉松熟悉它，许久以前他每天早晨都能在镜子里看见，那是再无归处之人的眼睛。  
此刻他做下一个决定。  
抓紧我。柯拉松写，又立刻补充下半句。无论发生了什么，别出声。  
在对方开口质问以前他猛然攥紧罗的肩膀，顾不上浑身被水花溅得透湿，将人鱼打横抱起——这次没有摔跤。他跌跌撞撞捧着人鱼穿过一整条走廊，也穿过狂欢的笑声与酒杯碰撞的轻响，月光指引他向前，再向前，即使金属枷锁还套在罗的脖子上，这一刻他们的确获得了自由。  
目的地是游泳池，这在斯派达迈鲁兹算新鲜事物，每个夏天俱乐部都举行以周为单位计算的泳池派对，多弗朗明哥欣然接受一切关于他‘经济头脑’的赞扬，私底下却抱怨过维护费用，每开一次派对或下一次雨，他就要额外多花百分之十预算。几天前知名舞者紫罗兰路经北海，为了招待她泳池临时再次开放，谁想人家连船都没下，清洁过的水体平白让柯拉松占去好处。  
把人鱼放进水里柯拉松才发现自己满背是汗，他是个笨蛋，却不算太糟的照料者，罗的分量比最初重了不少，何况擅作主张的重担压在他另一侧肩头，坠得两膀酸痛。  
漆黑的尾鳞在月光下闪烁，哑巴气喘吁吁蹬掉鞋袜也在池边坐定，时不时警觉地扭头看向室内。他等了大概五分钟，一个察觉到异常的人也没有，总算能放松下来，抹开前额上濡湿的金发，掏出收音机，拧到常听的晚间音乐频道。  
“下来。”  
罗忽然从接近梯子的位置出现，单手抓住柯拉松的脚腕。哑巴叼着卷烟以手势比划说自己还得警戒，下一秒却被直接拽进水里，呛得连连咳嗽，人鱼灵活尾尖圈住金发男人膝盖，脸颊蹭向他手心示好，柯拉松实在没法继续生气，只能自认倒霉。  
这不是他们第一次碰触对方，却是第一次在罗的领域这么做。互相凝视自然而然地发生，柯拉松总算可以着迷地看罗金黄的眼睛，而不必担心被谁抓住。或许人鱼也这样想，因为柯拉松还没见过他以这样的表情凝望自己，他牵住哑巴，引领金发男人在水底浮游，满月的白光从上往下照着他们，一切都如此沉静。  
收音机被留在岸上，旋律还没有停，沙哑的男声唱啊唱啊不知休止：“……我们会在月亮上跳舞，在月亮上，直到夏天开始，直到雨季结束……”  
他们现在确实也是在月亮上跳舞——不过是月亮的倒影。强灌下去的一整杯伏特加开始在胃里发热，柯拉松觉得晕眩，他对人鱼微笑，不用想也知道自己肯定看起来傻乎乎的，好在那是罗，所以没关系。罗好像也被笨蛋的笑容感染了，他松开总是揪着的眉头，漫不经心地用指尖轻轻抓挠柯拉松渗汗的侧颈。  
“柯拉松。”  
他嘶哑地说，掌根来回抚摸着哑巴的脸颊，接着抓住人类脑后卷曲的金发，拖向自己。音乐忽然远去。人鱼做了一件柯拉松从未想过、从不敢想的事。  
罗贴上自己的嘴唇，亲吻了他。

“我们可以种些蔷薇。”

柯拉松病倒在床。  
北海有句谚语：笨蛋不会感冒，此前数年里他也确实严格遵循这一定律，三百六十五天去做他的工作，从无休止。然而在初冬的冷水里折腾半晚上，就算是钢铁打成的躯壳也经不住，何况精神上的重击使哑巴整个人坍颓成一团灰烬，他能在送罗回到房间后支撑着不在多弗朗明哥面前露馅，已是竭尽全力。  
先是头痛，再来是高烧，骤然来访的疾病像吹断桅杆的风暴，柯拉松什么也吃不下，只能在床上重复昏睡、醒来、灌下冷水、再度昏睡的循环。他睁着眼睛数天花板上污痕的时候几乎全在想一些不着边际的片段，金色眼睛，黑的鳞片，某个下午罗把下颌支在柯拉松腿上沉沉睡去，哑巴就着光线用手指轻轻梳抓人鱼的短发，水腥味并没沾染上去，它们有雪的气味。  
那个吻就是罗想要的吗？他知道自己想要什么吗？  
有余力想到这里时柯拉松总算能勉强爬起身来，他像个幽灵拖着脚步在屋子里来回转悠，什么也不做，只是单纯巡视。为了把闷热的焦躁从心口赶走他愿意做一切事情，包括翻开旧相册寻找早被忘在脑后的东西。  
他一个人住，用到的房间不过是卧室浴室跟厨房，极偶尔加上客厅，通往二楼的楼梯常年没人去也不打扫，柯拉松的赤足落在上面，灰尘就腾腾窜起。  
从前不是这样。唐吉诃德兄弟如今身高平均十英尺，但也有过还不如桌子高的幼年时期，那时候他们有父母——同样是金发——有家。  
家。一个完好无损的、闪耀的、永恒的字眼。  
柯拉松永远不会知道多弗朗明哥是不是故意这么干的，他搬进居所时收到了干干净净的一栋房子，只限于最表面的一层，当天晚上他就发现六处地板缝隙里的血痕和浴室墙壁被子弹打碎的瓷砖，他想冲到兄弟面前质问这些年里到底都拿这个家做了什么见鬼的事情——只是想想而已。他八岁往前的一切都被封存了，塞进箱子最底层埋进土里，兄弟俩从前没有正面提起过这件事，此后也必定不会。  
他打开起居室的门，不指望从满室蛛网中获得什么，却在眨眼间听见脚步声啪嗒啪嗒从身侧擦过，奔向炉边织着毛线的女人。“再讲一个故事吧，”金发孩子吸着鼻涕请求，小脸冻得发红，越发显出褐色的淡淡雀斑，“或者、或者念那首诗，好吗？”  
“母亲很累了，罗西，不要打扰她。”  
较大一点的孩子说，他撇着嘴坐在女人膝边的地毯上，替她收起滚落一地的线球，在室内还戴着墨镜让他显得有点滑稽，不过这间屋里谁也没出声指摘。罗西南迪抿起嘴巴，他向来是个乖小孩，只是笨一点、懦弱一点，于是也停止要求，踮起脚尖来数母亲膝上摊着的织物，按照数量，它们会在商店里变成纸钞，再变成干面包或生活需要的其他东西。  
一、二、三，罗西南迪扳着手指，到第四件忽然被一双手臂架着腋下举高，霍名古抖落肩头薄雪亲吻孩子红润脸颊直到小儿子咯咯笑出声来，又连同多弗朗明哥和妻子一并搂在怀抱里，他高兴地宣布自己找到一份新的文书代写工作，从此家里糟糕的经济状况将得到逆转，只要捱过这个冬天，事情就都会变好。  
“干脆也把花园垦开吧，向邻居请求帮忙，他们都是很好的人。我们可以种一些蔷薇，红的和白的都种一些……”  
火苗荜拨作响，烧尽空房间里仅存的回音，回到柯拉松眼底化不开的暗红。  
结果谁也没能看到蔷薇盛开。  
人无法切断自己和过去的联系，霍名古尝试挣扎，结果只是加速走向毁灭的进程，甚至还连带拖累了妻儿。十八年过去，具体的前因后果早已在柯拉松脑内褪色，唯独那声枪响久久滞留在耳孔内成为一种诅咒，罗西南迪脸上带着泪痕仰望父亲，勉强看见站在霍名古背后的一个矮小人影，寒风灌满口腔眼眶，他哭得快断气也发不出更多声音，只听见——  
“砰！！！”  
柯拉松悚然一惊，险些摔破脑袋，不是枪响，是真有人敲门。  
他慢吞吞下楼去，中途没忘记给自己的手肘添一道新的淤青，打开门就看Baby5叼着香烟正收起黑伞，水滴顺布面往下淌，在石头台阶上汇成浅浅一滩。她从柯拉松腋下哧溜钻过去，边走边四处收拾，还打开窗户放进一大股冷空气，这下哑巴彻底被搅糊涂了，跟在她背后摸出半截铅笔头刷刷书写：你为什么在这？  
“柯拉先生又说蠢话。”Baby5发出一声抱怨，手里动作不停，开始用力刷洗脏盘子，在病患晕眩的视野里水流从龙头里淌出来翻越女孩洁白手背，掉进水槽里变成红色。“当然是船回来了呀！少主说接到了重要通讯，就下令返航，哦，少主还说你一定很需要我，所以我来了！”  
她说到这里兴致勃勃摔下抹布，满怀期待地望着将近两倍高的金发男人，柯拉松从几年前起就不知道如何回应女孩微妙扭曲了的生存方式，勉强点点头。这样好像就够了，Baby5一只脚脚尖点着地板轻声哼歌，忽然又想起什么似的开口。  
“不过你会生病还真是难得，多休息几天也可以，反正那家伙被卖掉了以后，暂时也不会再有工作……”  
哑巴在原地僵死成一块顽石。  
年轻姑娘毫无察觉，扬声询问洗净的盘子应当搁在柜子哪层，她连问好几次也没有回应，反而房间里气温又降低两度，走到客厅来只见门扉大敞，柯拉松的身影业已消失在那一年最后一场大雨中。  
灯箱被成线雨点打得歪斜，弗拉明戈的戈字闪闪烁烁，哑巴携一身泥水逆行，胡乱推开拥挤向外的人群，没有人敢拦他。或许直到此时许多人才意识到在某个意味上唐吉诃德兄弟除了外貌尚有其他相似之处，同样躁烈的一团火也深藏在柯拉松的胸膛里，他不像哥哥那样将矛头指向外侧，只在无可忍耐时烧得自己两眼通红。他冲进房间，把手臂连脑袋全都浸进水里，睁着眼胡乱摆动它们，试图从被他自己打扫得丁点污垢都没有的容器里强行翻找出一个缝隙，一个足以藏下一整条长达三米的人鱼的缝隙，然而事实就摆在那里，毋庸置疑。  
水池是空的。罗已经被带走了。就是今天。

他踉跄后退两步，跌坐在地。如果能够，此时他理当发出一声呜咽来并继而演成号泣，可惜哑巴相关情感表达的系列机能早因多年搁置生了锈，柯拉松把面颊埋进两只手掌里，黑暗也无法使他得救，反而推促着他继续下滑，落进更深的绝望。  
直到门外骤然嘈杂起来，琵卡尖锐喉音穿透纷争，接着重物落地。  
“别在这发呆。”绿发美人莫奈倚在门边，瞧见形容狼狈的哑巴似乎不算什么大事，她简短阐述现状，模样很疲惫，“多弗在生气。”  
家族围在一起，圆的豁口部分理当是为不在场的二人留着，迪亚曼蒂正高声发表意见（他说“必须要杀”），柯拉松走近些才注意到耳畔隆隆响声是坐在中央的多弗朗明哥兀自发笑，莫奈说他生气，实在是太温和了。  
有大概两年柯拉松没见过多弗朗明哥暴怒到如此地步，上一回好像还是Baby5衣衫不整拖着两臂淤青从后门钻进俱乐部，这个以被需要为生命首要目标的傻姑娘交了男朋友，偏偏是个只想扒上唐吉诃德家的人渣（竟一点也不令人意外），诱导她从保险箱里往外拿钞票失败后那家伙恼羞成怒开始动手，Baby5踢掉了他大概八颗牙，柯拉松年长的兄弟补上了剩余的部分，某人再也没机会尝试用他仅存的臼齿咀嚼任何东西。总之，通过以上案例你大概能够明白，权威被触碰的唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥是世界上最可怕的生物。  
“那东西就是畜生——是驯化不了的，我看只有杀才能——”  
“未免太可惜，投入了这么多，还是应该卖掉才好。”  
“但它竟敢弄伤多弗！”  
“伤到了内脏。”赛尼奥尔补充道，他用手指轻轻碰触横亘于多弗朗朗明哥前胸的两道新伤，熟练地持棉球蘸去多余血液，砂糖替他捧着金属托盘，那里头已堆了不少染红的绷带。“好在离心脏还有点距离。得尽快就医。”  
“都闭嘴。”  
多弗朗明哥狞笑着命令，他抬起眼，隔着墨镜与柯拉松麻木视线正面相撞，哑巴感到堵在喉咙里的一连串咳嗽被点燃引线，生生咬破舌面才把它们全都吞下。  
“你为什么不走近点看看，柯拉松？看看你的好人鱼做的事。”  
柯拉松张开嘴唇，再合拢。多弗朗明哥深谙让人恐惧的办法，他从不避讳压低声音，像一条吐信子的蛇那样柔缓地说话。他讲述今晚某国王族屈尊前来，在VIP席位上等待最后压轴的珍宝，只要这笔生意做成功，唐吉诃德的名字就不会只在颠倒山附近为人所熟知，他们将有机会扩张势力向南，到那些该死的海军管控的范畴，也能够做更上台面的交易——柯拉松早知道多弗朗明哥的野心从不止于做斯派达迈鲁兹的人渣之王。  
结果全都毁了。事情不是一开始就发生，几名顾客在护卫陪伴下近距离观赏人鱼，王族也来了兴趣，点名指派中介人亲自跟随，要打开水箱接触这珍奇生物。考虑到有麻醉药和锁链保底多弗朗明哥满口答应，谁想全无反应的罗在他近身瞬间骤然暴起，险些掏出他一颗心脏。  
“托雷波尔说得对，该杀。但不能这么便宜他。”用脚跟猛踹一下水箱，多弗朗明哥站起身，摇摇摆摆地与兄弟擦肩而过。“我要他每一滴血都有用地流尽。”  
人们散开了。  
从成堆的咒骂和谴责中柯拉松能获得的有效信息很少，他几乎是半跌半摔在水箱旁边，抖着手擦拭被血糊住的玻璃。  
罗还在——奄奄一息——还活着。  
除此之外的一切都远去，哑巴挤出干涩的鼻音，他捧着罗一起走进水池。人类窒息以前那生物醒了，失血过多，两团黄金色的火焰黯淡成孩子们揣在兜里把玩的廉价玻璃球，但当他捕捉到哑巴的身影，就伸出指甲被生生剥下的手（毫无疑问是乔拉的把戏），索要拥抱。  
这次柯拉松没拒绝罗的吻。他仔细地、茫然地张开嘴唇，与人鱼细长的舌尖揪在一起，顺应人鱼的手指沉向池底。那顶软帽的爱心坠饰浮在水面，像被撕开了的半朵花。人总要经历苦难才能认识自己，他再也无法给心头酸楚寻找另外的适合的借口，唯有在庞大的疼痛中反复呢喃人鱼的名字，如吞服失效药片。

多弗朗明哥说到做到，一月底，和局势的消息一起，研究员被送来了。  
四大势力中立威最久的白胡子身殒南方，这件事像一头鲸的亡骸砸进浅海，激起无数浪花。有人说这件事和海军有关，甚至是政/府要直接向现有势力动手的前兆，也有人反驳，说只不过是老一代人寿终正寝，现在正是新时代的野心家们博取地盘的最佳时机。招兵买马的风浪不甚隐蔽地掀起，码头上总能看见陌生旗帜，水手们来回奔波把成箱朗姆酒和火药搬进船舱，只等一个时机。  
研究员相当年轻，自称以前曾在东海为某中立国家下属研究机构工作，后来私下搞人体试验被抓个正着，流放至此。多弗朗明哥就是有这种本事，他从世界各地收刮来各种类型不同的恶棍，称呼他们为‘家族’，在这样的环境下长大，孩子们学会识字前就已学会使刀，如果柯拉松没记错，德林杰在他十岁生日那天杀了第一个人。  
“那可是最新型的高频仪器！小心点！”柯拉松走进房间，研究员正指挥工人们装卸东西。哑巴瞪着白大褂下摆许久总算愿意看一眼那器械，金属手术台是可以升高和自由调节角度的那种，扶手上却挤满电线和能箍死关节的厚重铁圈，异常不祥。  
“我希望你确实能拿出成果。”  
多弗朗明哥说，他穿着新的深红色西服从门边出现，做作地手持一根不足臂长的橡木雕花手杖，活像要去参加某人的婚礼。  
“当然、当然，不会辜负您的投资，”研究员回答，“人鱼——哈，这样的机会我绝不会浪费，我现在就能拿出至少五个课题——十分钟后从电击测试开始行吗？我想看看他的生理耐受力，也好规划日后的实验。”  
看也没看脸色骤然惨白的兄弟，多弗朗明哥欣然同意。他在靠背椅上坐下，也命令柯拉松这么做，哑巴照做，一动不动盯着研究员挪来挪去的手脚，渴盼闪电或地震之类的奇迹发生在此，掐断实验继续进行的可能。研究员浑然无觉，边自言自语阅读一份书面报告边屈起指节断续敲打桌面，像集中注意时的小习惯。  
嗒、嗒。滴、嗒。滴、嗒、滴。  
柯拉松喉结上下滚动，他眨了眨眼。  
电击测试比预想的更糟。罗挣扎得太厉害，皮带捆着的部位鳞片剥落，旧伤也崩裂开，任何一个良心尚存的人看到他受如此折磨都该喉头泛苦。柯拉松更不可能视若无睹，他顾不上颜面攥住血亲粉红大衣袖口用力拉扯，多弗朗明哥似乎理解了兄弟的哀乞，挥手示意研究员先关闭电极，放任人鱼痉挛着在台子上呕出一掌大小血斑。  
“开到最大。”十秒过去，他清晰、愉快并且恶毒地命令道。  
柯拉松慢慢闭上眼睛，从那之后再没向多弗朗明哥要求过中止实验。

春天，战争正式开始。这短短两个月内发生了太多事：世界最大监狱因佩尔顿遭劫、现任海军元帅悄然迭代、夏洛特家族正式宣布与暗杀者杰尔马一族联姻，点燃导火索的则是马歇尔·D·蒂奇，这个绰号黑胡子的豁牙海贼先前只活动于运输奴隶的航线，却在谁也没注意到时异军突起，一举占据了所有人都垂涎三尺的那个空位。  
所以数艘蓝白相间的军舰在斯派达迈鲁兹出现，并不是件多么意外的事。多弗朗明哥在外奔波，把军火从一只手转递给另一只手，倒也没忘记照拂据点，他拨来电话命令留在俱乐部的干部们‘收拾干净库房’，轻快地嘱咐‘要做得让海军混蛋挑不出错’。  
古董家具和艺术品被搬上推车带走，维尔戈跑了一趟，汽车后备箱来时空荡，走时塞满成堆钞票，毕竟，没有地方能比警长的保险柜更加安全。  
柯拉松知道机会来了。  
他在走廊上拦住研究员，后者一边胳膊搂着两打文件正艰难地在地板上挪动。“能跟船走的设备太少了，我们必须想想法子怎么把剩下的处理掉——”研究员说，不耐烦溢于言表，“别碍事好吗？”  
哑巴固执地把笔记本放低，上面有一行字。  
研究员不敢置信地抬起脸来，嘴唇开了又合，最终只挤出有气无力的半句话。四周太吵了，像工蚁一样忙碌搬运非法物品的人们的声音淹过了研究员，好在哑巴早有准备，光靠零碎口型就拼出完整单词：你疯了。  
这是很客观的评价。柯拉松扯扯嘴角，翻过纸张写下第二句话。研究员抬头看他，逐渐变得面无表情。

“永远别想骗我。”

多弗朗明哥面无表情。  
他站在这里，像个意外，就是早上在码头时常发生的那样，渔人们打起大量被海潮推来的鱼，总有倒霉鬼绊倒栽进成堆海鲜，惹得浑身腥。柯拉松不怎么打理庭院，想也知道，让他来除草只会连花藤一起拔掉，更别提种点什么了，院子荒芜得活像亚马逊丛林，就在多弗朗明哥等待的几分钟内，他看见至少两只乌鸦闲散地踱着方步横穿草丛。  
门铃又响了一次。打翻了什么似的动静，脚步声，门锁咔哒旋开。  
或许因为在家，柯拉松没有化妆，也没穿那件黑的绒毛大衣，他边用T恤下摆擦拭湿乎乎的手和脸边露出惊惶神情，年长的唐吉诃德嗅到肥皂泡沫的气味，咧嘴发笑。  
“真是薄情，我本以为三个月不见，你至少该给我个拥抱。”  
当然不是真的。不等哑巴出声招呼，多弗朗明哥已经把两只穿着皮鞋的脚都落在地板上，他随便扫视一圈，略带嫌弃地勉强在沙发上挑出一个位置坐下，挥手赶走客厅里盘旋的烟草味儿。  
我猜你的病已经好透了，他以这一句为开场白。弗拉明戈俱乐部这一假放得前所未有地长，原因是战线也随时间推移来回转移，海防警报在斯派达迈鲁兹上空间歇回荡，唐吉诃德家族的船被卡在灰色地带，找不到借口穿越海军防线。不过，假如只有多弗朗明哥一个人，那还是好处理的，说行商也好，观光也罢，搭小船就能轻松回来。  
“……迪亚曼蒂已经在着手清点仓库的货物，”他说，口吻轻松，“都挺老实，东西没怎么少。茶就不必了，我只是来和你说说话，很快就走。你不介意吧，柯拉松？”  
哑巴没什么好说的，只好拿起水杯自己抿下一口，再点头。多弗朗明哥的话却并未说完，他打开齿关，放出猩红舌尖舔舐嘴唇，满意地看到柯拉松两秒以内脸色由红转白再由白转青，只因为他吐出的那几个单词。  
罗不见了。  
可怜的柯拉松，他想，隔着墨镜凝视兄弟颧骨上发乌的小块淤痕。  
“别着急，还有好消息。我已经查到是谁做的了。那个研究员，还记得吗？约定好的接头地点没见到人，半船设备也跟着消失，甚至连档案也是假的。我可真是招人嫉恨哪，呋呋，你觉得是海军，还是其他的谁？”  
这其实不是个问句。哑巴呆站在那儿，失神落魄，看着狼狈极了，连一句应答的鼻音也无法回馈，多弗朗明哥站起身来两步走近，近乎怜爱地伸手扳住他肩膀，哄他引着自己在房子里游荡——这也是他的家。曾经是。  
他们肩并着肩把木地板踩得嘎吱作响，打开一间满是灰尘的起居室，关门，再去开第二间。因着柯拉松身上发生的悲剧，多弗朗明哥心情颇好，他随口说起母亲住在靠楼梯那间是因为罗西南迪总爱蹬被子，金发女人每个凌晨三点举起油灯穿过走廊去小儿子床边查看，又说第一天搬进这栋房屋，他自己对破旧的两层建筑大为不满，却很快发现平民的居处也有不少可玩之处，至少教堂似的尖顶是无法爬上去在那儿俯瞰风景的。  
我都还记得。他故意展示出如此态度。  
回忆过去为多弗朗明哥平增感慨，他们绕完整栋房子又回到客厅，途中经过浴室，木门大敞，浴帘拉了起来遮蔽夏日强烈的阳光，地上搁着一大盆未洗完的衣服，他敲门时柯拉松大概就在做这个，没踩到肥皂摔断鼻子真是万幸。  
“有回你把自己反锁在地下室了，柯拉松，你喊不来人，哭得声嘶力竭，还是我找到你的呢。”多弗朗明哥随口说着，伸手去拉地下室的门。  
哑巴从始至终一点反应都没有，忽地按住了那只手。  
他没讲话，但两个人都听到很沙哑的声音在呼唤，或许有一个鬼魂偷偷溜进屋子，来代替柯拉松喊他仅存的血亲：多弗朗明哥、多弗。别去开那扇门。  
几秒钟之后错觉消失不见，而多弗朗明哥暴怒起来。在他不能容忍的事情里，某人的忤逆还不能排到第一，但也在序列前端，哑巴尝试提要求这件事让他没法不升腾起暴虐的、反着来的念头：这世上有什么是柯拉松需要瞒着他的？  
瞒着他唯一的、仅存的、大发好心给他容身之处的哥哥！  
笑容消失，他抬高膝盖撞上弟弟柔软下腹，趁哑巴吃痛弯腰，单手拎着那颗金色脑袋撞在门边墙上，没人能违抗他的意愿，就是柯拉松也不行。  
门里一片漆黑。泥土的潮气直往鼻子里钻，多弗朗明哥躬身把自己从半截楼梯上顺下去，眯眼打量四周，除了角落里一堆发白开裂的旧家具和几只铁桶什么也没看见。他回来时柯拉松跪倒在地仍不断咳嗽，打手势说地板从去年雨季起就漏水得厉害，他不知怎么处置索性闭门不管，再往深处走，泥汤会弄脏粉红色羽毛大衣。  
多弗朗明哥点点头，仍然把指尖深掐进柯拉松的气管里去，如同荆棘，哑巴偏过头看天花板落下灰尘，同时忍耐它赐予的疼痛。  
“永远别想骗我。”年长的唐吉诃德贴近弟弟的耳朵柔声说。“听懂了吗，罗西？”  
一小会僵持，在某个不确定的时刻他真切地涌起杀意，他腰带上就别着那把左轮手枪，只要拔出来，抵在兄弟的脑袋上叩动扳机，一切都能解决。柯拉松的胸膛还在起伏，微弱像尸体，在真的变作尸体前他是否能从喉咙里挤出气音，向世界传达一个哑巴的遗言？  
最终柯拉松点了头。  
不无遗憾地，多弗朗明哥松开手。

引擎发动的声音消失在街角，柯拉松猛然拉上窗帘。  
他从左边的衣兜里翻出了打火机，却没找到常抽的香烟，全身上下翻了个遍总算想起似乎是在浴室，最后从洗衣盆里捞出了已经泡皱的纸盒。劣质烟卷被冷水浸出陈旧发酸的味道，不过无所谓，只要是尼古丁就能派上用场，柯拉松离‘娇贵’这个单词的距离就像多弗朗明哥到月亮，或许还要再远点儿。  
浴帘后头轻轻一动，哑巴连忙把还没点燃的烟塞回盒中，他胡乱拍打两下脸颊让血色快些上涌，不想让人鱼看到自己脸色惨白。  
罗从俱乐部的水池里消失的确有研究员的份额，然而柯拉松才是真正的犯人。  
回想起来，当时的决断果敢到鲁莽，柯拉松单凭几个音节就敢要挟研究员，也得亏对方确实如他所想，并不真的只是个恶棍。以搬运设备为名，他们趁夜将罗藏在洗衣车内偷偷运出塞进柯拉松的浴缸，好在局势如此混乱，根本没人注意哑巴在自己家里搞了些什么名堂。地下室是一个幌子，就在柯拉松被掐着喉咙胁迫时，人鱼用金黄的眼睛盯着多弗朗明哥的后脑，亮出了齿爪。  
我之后会往南逃。没想到你是……算了。祝你武运昌隆。研究员说。  
武运昌隆。  
荆棘的扎痛还烧灼着舌根，柯拉松精疲力尽，仍先伸手抚摸罗软中带硬的耳鳃安抚，然后才抻开两腿把自己摔在浴缸旁边，反复默念那句话。  
他有多久没听过这样的祝福？某个晴朗的秋夜年轻人离开马林梵多，满怀雄心壮志要匡行正义，往战友胸膛里送进子弹的那一刻所有支撑他的力量都崩塌消湮，唐吉诃德·罗西南迪中佐死在战场上，只剩下多弗朗明哥身后阴影里的哑巴，画着小丑似的笑脸与泪痕。  
因为苦痛，也因为仅存血脉的联系，六年以来柯拉松踯躅原地，不曾想过回到他原本应走的那条路上，现在他必须做出选择。  
马桶右侧靠墙的几块地砖可以掀开，一件约五十公分宽的包裹被取出，往柯拉松的牛仔裤上洒下许多灰尘，他对旁侧较小的金属块视若无睹，确认机器能运转，就用右手三根手指捻起涂成黑色的物件凑在耳边，对比刻在脑内的那行数字按下按钮。  
片刻嘈杂后，响起了表示切入正式通讯频道的电流声。谢天谢地还没废弃这条线路，柯拉松能听到心脏泵出血液而血液加速流过喉咙，他等待着，直到足有八年未曾听过的音色在听筒里铺开。  
“……技术部的小鬼？我不管你从哪搞来的这个频道但它现在已经废弃了，给我到办公室来领罚——等等——（一句脏话）是你吗，说话，罗西南迪！”  
泪水从哑巴深凹进去的眼眶满溢出来，它和人鱼尾鳍拍出的水珠混合，在面颊上流淌了一小会儿，很快地消失了。

“如果神能够选择。”

他拿起笔。  
一个红圈被慢慢勾画在泛黄的纸张上，它是日历，显而易见。  
哑巴打扮自己，戴好软帽，尽可能把衬衣的下摆拉平，这样就不会显得太皱，然后披上黑羽毛外套。他也给罗裹上一整条毛毯——那东西其实是他在旧货市场买来的钩织地毯——再拿花纹有檐帽盖好耳鳍，使人鱼看起来像个孤僻且怕冷的坏脾气老人。  
他们做好准备今天出发。柯拉松买了五张不同时间去往不同地点的双人船票，但他和罗实际上会走陆路一直绕到斯派达迈鲁兹西边早已无人使用的废弃码头，在那儿搭乘小船离开。收拾行李花的时间比预想更长，柯拉松惊异地发现他甚至享受那个过程：他卷起衣袖，扔东西进手提箱，罗在浴缸边上负责监督，把并不真正需要的物品重新丢出箱子。  
我们要离开了。与战国获得联络的那天晚上哑巴小心翼翼书写，他自己也拿捏不准为什么如此心虚，或许身为保护者他耻于向罗展示自己的脆弱，也或许只是隐瞒太久，无法把过去的事情自然地出口。  
罗却并不在意这些事，柯拉松是他的全部，反过来也一样，他捧起金发男人的面颊接吻直到后者喘不过气，懒洋洋支起手臂，发表意见。  
“真可惜不能先杀掉那个墨镜。”  
柯拉松哭笑不得，他知道自己没权利对人鱼的厌恶说什么，多弗朗明哥的确是个混蛋，死一百遍也不足惜。但这种明确而坦白的敌意又让罗脱离成年人鱼的外壳，显得很像个小鬼……还挺可爱的。  
金属片压动弹簧，发出咔哒一声。柯拉松收回思绪，最后一次打量院落和房屋。他好像还有许多事没做，没有种上蔷薇，没有修理总会歪向旁边再被顽童踢倒的金属风车，房顶上的风向标早就锈蚀了，只要下雨就发出呜呜的杂音。  
世事毕竟不总如人意。他用手指在门边掘出一个小坑，轻轻把钥匙搁进去。  
在薄薄的橙红色朝霞中逃亡者们抵达码头，船好像还没到，柯拉松单手搂抱着罗，让人鱼用尾巴缠着他的腰，他们头挨着头，罗抖开地图，筹划既安全又风景不错的路线。可以往西，先去米尼翁岛获取补给，换一条大点的船，再转向南方基地汇合……  
然后，等他们抵达基地，柯拉松想，把一切都告诉罗吧。  
伴着蔷薇花香的无暇的幼年时光，因命运而被生生撕碎的童年时光，再来是少年，呃，或许战国先生会愿意补充一点他也记不得的部分？他们才只相遇一年，在交换过‘从前’以后，还有更长、更好的时间去让他们创造新的回忆。  
“你哪也去不了。”  
柯拉松猛然抬起眼睛，与此同时抬起的还有枪口，直指来者。  
“我真不愿意相信。我的亲弟弟，背叛我，只为一个生着鱼尾巴的怪胎。”多弗朗明哥咧着嘴说，带很少的嘲弄，他知道这对柯拉松来说已足够刺耳，“让我们列举你的绰号。无法再战斗的士兵，愚蠢的背叛者，试图向兄弟开枪的兄弟——哪个最适合你，柯拉松？”  
“……我哪个都不是。”  
哑巴回答，当真是用舌头和牙齿回答，他缺损的声带很少使用，沙哑得可怕，每个字却都还是清晰的，多弗朗明哥因此骤然陷入几秒沉默，在他的计算里携人鱼逃走已经是柯拉松忤逆的极限，从未想过有人以纯粹的意志让自己身处寂静。  
“从什么时候起？”  
“罗到来之前。”  
“好。真好，柯拉松，你为什么不坦白这件事？”  
“对你们，我无话可说。”  
多弗朗明哥不再笑了。他一步一步逼近，垂在身边的手平举，左轮手枪瞄准柯拉松的脑袋，稍一斟酌，指向心口。“我让其他人待命，到这里来的只有我。”他说。“我说要做个了断。还来得及，柯拉松，现在把罗放下，你仍然是我的红心，所有人都会为你恢复声音而举杯。”  
“不。我是唐吉诃德·罗西南迪中佐，海军本部编码01746——”  
“别忘了是我把你捡回来的，你在尸体堆里埋着，喉咙开了个洞，如果不是我发现，你就该躺在地下，被蛆虫啃得只剩下白骨！”  
“我从没有一天忘了，”柯拉松说，“也没忘记，那一天你也这样扣下扳机。”  
站在霍名古身后的人影渐趋清晰。墨镜因恶徒们的殴打碎裂，血顺着颧骨向下淌，盖过金发男孩嘴角青紫。父亲把小儿子护在怀抱中，背对大儿子的枪口闭上眼睛，懦弱的圣人死前最后一句话是道歉，他说多弗、罗西南迪，有我这样的父亲，真是对不起。  
上千个夜晚这个梦只做到枪声响起，柯拉松在潜意识里回避兄长身上最重的那一重罪，也回避再一次走向手足相残的可能。  
飞虫落在浑浊湖面，停留半秒，振翅飞起。它薄如纸张的翼是绿色，浓郁得像覆着石阶角落的一点青苔，又鲜艳得像衬衣袖口镶以金边的宝石，八岁的罗西南迪怔怔仰望它，又改而看着湖。不，那不是湖面，是已死的父亲的眼瞳。  
“——你难道就不曾有片刻后悔？”二十六岁的罗西南迪问道。  
“我只后悔一件事，罗西。我该早点开枪的。”  
“那么你现在就该杀了我，再杀了罗。”  
“第二次，为何我要第二次亲手杀死我的血亲！至于罗，我说过的吧，我要他每一滴血都有用地流尽——为我流尽！”  
多弗朗明哥听见怒吼，他未曾想过从柯拉松到处都在漏风的胸膛里能发出这样响亮的怒吼，简直活像个被暴雨淋透的小孩那样吃惊地眨起眼睛。  
数声枪响，两蓬血花。  
来不及观察自己的子弹是否击中要害，火药爆炸的冲击力带着哑巴前海军向后跌倒，柯拉松用尽最后一点力气，捉住罗伸向他的手。  
他们相拥着坠落。  
行李箱上的锁被打坏了，那本童话书被水掀开，正好翻到发辫上系着蝴蝶结的姑娘桃乐丝与她的小狗，龙卷风才刚刚把整座木屋从庸俗的世界里吹跑，她用夹杂着惊讶和倦怠的口吻说：托托，我想我们已经离开堪萨斯了。收音机就在绘本旁边不远，柯拉松再也不用为老旧的线路发愁，它静静地跟着水波向下沉，或许未来的某个时候会在网子里被渔民发现。它还会唱‘我们将在月亮上跳舞’吗？  
它不唱了。他们跌进盛夏的灰蓝的水底，机器跟着浪潮浮起，又跌下，无形的手拧开旋钮。柯拉松开始觉得热，他听见一阵模糊的男声——或者女声——是那首父母曾在枕边为他诵唱又不知其名的诗。从没有哪一刻他像现在这样清楚地回想起每个单词，滚烫的情感在胸口燃烧，他知道自己的魂灵已披上荣誉的外袍，屈膝受封，重新成为躯干这片土地的国王。  
“我爱你，用尽所有激情，用我暮年的悲恸和童年的信仰。我爱你，用和遗失的圣徒一起遗失的爱去爱你——我与我一生的呼吸、微笑和眼泪一起爱你。  
“——而，如果神能够选择，我死后必定更加爱你。”  
爱。  
他从双亲那里获得这份礼物，又经养父的培育壮大，无理的苦难曾使他犹豫、干涸和逃避，但最后，唐吉诃德·罗西南迪选择承认它，并赠与人鱼。  
我爱你。他呢喃，笃定人鱼不需要言语也必能听懂。我爱你，罗。  
人鱼听见了。他用尾翼拍水，稳当地单手托起金发男人，指尖剖开苍白胸膛，像热刀子切开黄油。罗很快触碰到了铜制子弹的边缘，它牢牢嵌在因冲击力而碎掉的骨片间，距离心脏只有不到半英寸，他反复亲吻柯拉松冰凉的嘴唇，一点点向外拖，血水萦绕在手指跟前，竟然在发光。  
把弹壳丢弃一旁，罗勾动指甲划破自己心口，伤痕斜着切开了他前胸红心形状的图样。一些金色的液体如烟雾溢出，仿佛自己知道该去哪里，摇曳着奔向柯拉松的致命伤，它们拥挤着堵住破口，那处皮肉就自行收紧合拢，痊愈得丁点瘢痕也无。在关于人鱼的为数不多的研究成果中，有件事被当成单纯的传说，却是事实：人鱼能与他们的终生伴侣共享魂灵与性命，从此生与死不再是阻隔，他们将携手直至最后。  
十秒钟，再或者一生。  
柯拉松睁开眼睛。  
如果你还记得，早在一切开始前我们曾说，这是他的故事，也是箱子的故事。掠夺、支配，这种人类生来具有的欲求在某个人物身上体现得格外鲜明，甚至织成一张大网，用无形的箱子将柯拉松——唐吉诃德·罗西南迪——困在原地近十年。

如今他已身处箱子之外。

**Author's Note:**

> *设定标注：  
> /时代背景是随便写的架空设定，请不要在意。  
> /在这个设定下维尔戈进入的是警察体系，他不知道罗西南迪的事。  
> /买走鳄鱼的人当然是克洛克达尔。它成了非常漂亮的一个装饰物，挂在办公室墙上。  
> /罗的家乡弗雷凡斯于十年前毁于一场疫病，是人类传染给人鱼的不治之症，这也是为什么他会对人类如此戒备敌视。实际上人鱼是相当友善温和的种族。  
> /‘我们会在月亮上跳舞’歌词灵感来自Fly me to the moon，值得一听。  
> /研究员相关1：研究员敲的是摩斯电码，滴是短，嗒是长，转译就是MAR，是海军Marine的开头三个字母。在情报人员培训时他们会被要求彼此只用电码交流，这个单词最常见，所以可称得上是通用的一种小暗号。  
> /研究员相关2：只是个路人，所以故意没设定性别。本性要比装出来的性格严肃一点，但也就一点点。帮助柯不仅是因为身份被揭穿，还因为论辈分研究员其实是柯的直属后辈。  
> /唐吉诃德家的经历有所改动，不过大体上还是霍名古自愿放弃贵族身份带着妻儿来到北海。安排在斯派达迈鲁兹是为了集中戏剧化矛盾。  
> /末尾诗句摘自伊丽莎白·巴雷特·勃朗宁的著名诗篇《我究竟怎样爱你》。


End file.
